Finding love where things stink
by LILcatINU
Summary: Kagome goes to a school for specisl people. Not good at summarys or spelling. starts out as an seskag then it is a inukag fic
1. Default Chapter

_**FINDING LOVE WHERE THINGS STINK**_

**A/N:** I have read many fanfics where the story takes place in Kagome's time, where they all attend the same school. I've decided to do 1 2. I use them as my insper.

WARNING!WARNING! I know this is unbelivble but I CAN'T SPELL 4 SHIT. If it were a life or death thingy I would be dead in 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 Mili-Second. I once spelled school wrong. So any one wanna be my beta, holla me. uve been warned.

Chapter 1

**THIS ALL SUCKS!**

"Kagome, get up."

"Urghhhhhhhhh"

"**NOW**"

"Ahhhhhhhh. Okay, Okay, I'm up."

At the sound of yelling Kagome hurled herself out of her bed and onto the floor. She despreatly tried to untangle herself. _Off to bording school. Oh how fun. _At the end of the last school year at her High School, her miko powers had finally shown themselves( she finall relived she had powers). She was now enlisted in a bording school for 'rare', 'exordainry', and 'special' children. _A school full of freaks. How will I survive. They won't be the outcaust, I will._

Kagome looked at her clock when she was finally free from the trap that was her blanket. It was _10:00 am. Only one fucking hour. _The newest miko had to be on the train to her 'skool' at eleven o' clock. One hour to derss, finish packing, and get over to the station. To her that was at least 3 hours work.

With that thought, she walked to her closet and threw it open. She graped all her remaing clothes and threw them on her bed. She chose one 'flatering' outfit. It was a black mini-skirt, red tank top, a red and black sweater, a white belt, and red, black and white sneakers. She set tem to the side and threw everything else in her last suitcase. She then finished empting out her draws. As soon as her suitcase was packed, she threw on her closthes, ran down the stairs, and hopped her mom's car with her suitcase in one hand and brushing her hair with the other.

"Maaa. Lets go. We have 15 minutes to get there."

When her mother herd her dear daughters crys of impatience and climbed into the car beside her daughter.

"Honny, Why do you still have a suitcase? I thought they took them last week.?" Her mother questioned her as she stoped at a red light four blocks from their house.

"Mama, they did. I just kept one because I thought I might need more to take."

Oh. Okay. I just wanted to know."

It was at least 10:55 when Kagome and her mother reached the Train station. She gave her mother a kiss goodbye and ran to the train. She hurridly took out her ticket and handed it to the conducter. She jumped on the train just as it started.

Kagome looked up and down the alis. There were no visible sits. She walked down cart by cart by cart. At the very last cart she found a seat. It was noxt to a White haired male with claws. _Wow. I didn't know gay was considered special. What man files his nails._ She sat beside him causing him to give her a cold stare. She turned away trying not to meet his gave.

When she ingured his stare he responded as though she was wasting his time just by breathing.

"Get away from me you pathetic human, I Sesshoumaru sit nowher near the lower class scum like you who should just be eaten as an unworthy snack."

A/N: Yah though it was inu. Got yah. Review PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I already noe where this story going but I can always chang and are open to suggestions( If they aren't form people who aent a little cokoo cokoo. If ya noe what i mean) So fulfil ur gob and review.


	2. room mates

**_chapter 2-_**

Room-mates

A/N: Every now and then sesshoumaru will be addressed as fuffly, dr. flufawits, or (my favirote) General Flufmiester. I noe, I noe, I have issues.

"WHAT did you say!"

"You know perfectly well what I said. So move now or do you wish to become nai you little human."

Now Kagome was pissed. This gay guy had real issues. All she did was sit next 'him' and now he was threating her. And what was with calling her by human. Everyone to Kagome was human. So of course he was human.

"Well listen here. You have no right to talk to me like that and if you haven't noticed, there are no seats or are your eyes sore from being stuck up your own ass for so long."

Sesshoumaru was fuming, although he would never show it. He was about to address this girl beside him, knowing that by the end he would kill her, when he heard his name ring through his ears with perfect clarity. It was Rin. She was talking about him.

He ingored Kagome the rest of the trip, so involoved in Rin conservation about him. When the bus stoped he covered his ears. The noise from before was unbearble and he was barley able to stop his ears from bursting. But now it was beyond torture. He was the first off. The further he was from the noise the better.

IN THE SCHOOL YARD----------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hello Rin. Where is Jaken?"

"I don't know. You can't smell him?"

"No Rin. That's why I asked."

"You wanna head in. You know to found out our new dorms."

"Rin, you go ahead. We'll get in the same dorm again."

"Okay."

Fulfawits sat by a tree. Durring his short consveration with Rin, his nose began to be overcome by the smell of that girl who sat beside him. So she was a miko. This would be fun. _Why is her smell so strong all of a sudden. _She was a while away siting on a bench with her class program on her lap. Fluffy stared at her. He noticed all her curves and her wounderful figure. He shook himself. He would never think of a human that way. Humans were digusting, low-life things. The only one that stood aside from that was Rin. She was the only one that deserved sympathy.

DORMS-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome read the second sheet of her aggenda. The frist was a code of conduct. The second her program. The third, her room number and a list of her other three room mates. Her room mates were a girl named Sango, and two boys that appered to be related in some way. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The name Sesshomaru rang a bell. _Oh well, at least it's co-sex rooms. Hopefully my roommates are two guys._ She steped out of the elevator and saw the one person she hopped never to see again, opening the door to her dorm. Then it hit her where the name was heard before.

A/N: Review. I'm in mo nood for long an's so deal. Just review.


End file.
